


"There will always be us"

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohmiya's relationship is exposed. Arashi have to stop doing group projects for a while and the only excuse is sending Nino away for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"There will always be us"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ruri for giving me those great lines <3

Ohno stood numbly, the sense of denial hindering him from feeling or doing anything else.

He watched Nino sigh for the 16th time, Ohno was surprised he was counting. He observed Nino as he , slowly and hesitantly, folded his clothes and then put them in the suitcase. With every piece Nino folded, Ohno felt his heart break one time per fold. He examined each piece Nino had packed, not failing to link a memory to each of them.

The yellow Sandals, Nino’s favorites; he wore them almost the whole time. Especially when they took random midnight walks to the convenience store.  
Like the one time, when seven Juns appeared on tv to promote chocolate and Ohno commented how the world would be a better place with more than one Matsumoto Jun. Nino didn’t find it so funny, of course.

“you think this is funny?” Nino hissed  
“yeah” Ohno teased watching the younger man raise to his feet, throw his low battery DS and letting out a click of his tongue.

“I bet you it doesn’t even taste good” He said already heading to the apartment’s door with Ohno following knowingly, after all, they always tried products that members endorse.  
“Lawson is just around the corner” Ohno grinned. Nino chuckled “you’re shameless”  
“you taught me well” Ohno handed Nino his coat.  
“I don’t need it” Nino waved a dismissal hand. Ohno forced him into it and wrapped his arms around him “hey, I am too tired to nurse you if you get sick” he joked “besides, Jun will kill me if you did”  
“tsk, whatever” Nino chuckled and Ohno pulled him closer resting his head on Nino’s shoulder playfully “What would you do without me?”

Yeah, Kazunari, what would you do without me? Who will take care of you?

Ohno smiled as he watched Nino carefully wrap the sandals and tuck them in the inner pocket of the suitcase. Nino finally looked up, not making any effort to hide the hurt written all over his face.

“Oh-ch…” Nino paused and took a deep breath “Satoshi” he paused again to let another sigh escape his heavy lungs.  
Ohno averted his eyes to the shirt they both bought in Hawaii “you kept it after all” He pointed

“of course I d-” Nino paused as he closed his eyes then stood up “that is not what I need to talk about” he slid his fingers gently between Ohno’s. He looked deeply into Ohno’s eyes which were threatening to shed tears any second.

“It’s not good news” Jun said his eyes wandering back and forth on Nino and Ohno. They both knew already they were to blame.

“Julie-san called me a while ago” Jun sighed anxiously “and I have been trying to come up with a way to convey this to you all”

“Well” Jun fidgeted with his phone “to make it short” Jun paused again trying to put it as simply as could be

“Just say it, J” Nino said impatiently “we’re aware of the rumors already”

Jun looked up furiously trying not to lose his temper “you think this affects only the two of you?” Jun said not able to control his temper, his hand firmly grabbing Nino’s collars with Aiba and Sho trying to calm him down. Nino glared back but failed to hide the held back tears. Ohno was just staying where he is and lowering his head apologetically.  
When Sho succeded to break them apart, Jun took a deep breath “Listen” he addressed Nino “first of all, you’ll have to move out”

Ohno looked up, obviously not liking the decision. Jun noticed he was to say something and was quick to stop him “Ohno, you’ll be very busy”

“Wait, Matsujun, What’s going on?” Aiba carefully approached him  
“you will be focusing on your individual tv shows, maybe a drama” Jun answered him and turned at Sho “you will continue ZERO of course, and maybe a couple of dramas”

“Jun-kun, What does this all mean?” Ohno’s voice finally emerged, shaky and scared.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jun said tiredly “we’re not doing group projects for a while” he rubbed his face.

“What?” Nino exclaimed sarcastically  
“Wait for it, Ninomiya” Jun said sarcastically and looked up at Nino with a half a smile “don’t you think we need an excuse for not being together?” he stepped closer to Nino and tapped on his shoulder  
“You’ll be the excuse” he tapped a couple of times more which made Nino lose more of his patience. Ohno was quick to notice Nino shaking in anger so he pulled him back as he squeezed his arm to stop him from bursting.

"What do you mean by that, Matsujun?" Aiba leaned forward worriedly

"Well" Jun threw his arm in the air "I guess it's time he accepts those Hollywood offers" he dropped himself on the couch, his trembling hand ran impatiently through his hair

"What?" Nino exclaimed "there's no way-"

"Too late, they already got you a couple of roles" Jun interrupted.

"A couple?" Ohno's voice was almost distinct.

"Wait, what the hell is going on in here?" Nino's voice gradually raised. "How can they agree on something without my-"

"I warned you" Jun raised on his angry shaking legs. Feeling his nerves pulled on every possible aspect. "I warned you both" his angry breaths separating his words.

"Jun, calm down" Sho tried to sit him down but he only shook Sho's hand off

"I told you to be careful. I told you living together won't do us any good. Look at us"

Ohno lowered his head, his mind already too busy being creative with ways to apologize because that's what he did best. Nino kept glaring but had failed miserably to control his tears.

"Let's calm down OK" Aiba tried "can't we come up with an excuse to tell media or-"

"Have you seen the paparazzi photos, Aiba?" Jun chuckled sarcastically.

"How long will I stay there?" Nino's voice came out in a cracked hoarse voice carrying the obvious lump in his throat. Ohno only responded by grabbing Nino's shirt.

"Nino..." Sho said worried "we might-"

"I'll do it, if it means saving arashi then I will do it" a tear escaped the jail he mentally created for his tears.

"Two" Jun blurted avoiding to meet anyone's eyes. All of them knew why nevertheless.

"Two months?" Aiba tried to be cheerful about it "we can manage ne?"

"Years" Jun's voice came our in almost a whisper "would a couple of Hollywood movies be done in two months?"

Nino carefully slid his hand behind him, and grabbed Ohno's that was tightly holding onto Nino's shirt.

“It’ll be fine” Nino gripped Ohno’s cold hand firmer; feeling both of their unsteady pulses blending together, throbbing hard in their palms.

***

“Kazu, how could you accept this?” Ohno exclaimed when they were finally alone. It almost felt like he can breathe again. Nino, however, wasn’t able to. Ohno held his collars tight and pushed him to the wall. His eyes drowning on his tears, searching Nino’s eyes for a hint that Nino won’t go away, not that easily. Nino exchanged the same looks, only more apologetic.

“I am sorry, Oh-chan” Nino murmured. He tried to hold Ohno’s arm. Ohno tightened his grip.

“you’re sorry?” he let a lump escape from his throat in the form of a cracked gasp “if you’re sorry, don’t go” Ohno almost begged.

Nino tried again. He gently rested his hand on Ohno’s tensed arm and slowly put it down, then sliding it all the way down to Ohno’s hand and embracing it firmly. “it’s for the best. Satoshi” his free hand wiping Ohno’s tears.

“it’s not like we can’t call each other” Nino smiled gently “and hey we can also facetime each other, it’s not like we can’t see each other too” he tried to make it better.

Ohno looked down on their clutched hands “how about this?” he looked back up into Nino’s eyes. Nino wasn’t able to answer.

“Kazu. I can apologize, it’s what I do best. We can find a way. You don’t- “

Nino interrupted him by grabbing him into a tight hug “we’ll be fine”

 ***

Nino patted Ohno’s shoulders “for now, will you help me pack, just for now.” Nino didn’t want to talk about it.

Ohno nodded mentally agreeing with Nino “why are you taking so many things, you can buy new clothes there” Ohno said as he headed towards the suitcase.

“waste of money” Nino casually said and it only made Ohno’s throat form a lump that he released as a chuckle.

“you’re cheap”  
“and probably richer than you”

Ohno laughed weakly as he climbed the suitcase and pulled it. He watched Nino’s small figure struggle with zipping up starting from the left side, gradually making it to the middle. His heart skipping a beat when Nino’s hair brushed against his nose tip as he pulled the zipper harder and chuckled to himself when failing. Ohno’s mind suddenly too crowded with memories, deafening loud. He was about to choke for that they made him forget to breathe. He was only able to come back to his senses when he felt Nino’s hand shaking his shoulder “Satoshi, you ok?”

Ohno averted his eyes to fix them into Nino’s “Don’t go” his voice coming out in a creaky whisper  
“Satoshi, I thought we-”

Ohno interrupted him by cupping Nino’s face by his trembling hands. An annoying lump formed in both Nino’s heart and throat. Unable to get rid of them, sharp and cutting him. His tears finally released when he felt Ohno’s lips quivering against his. The taste of their tears mixed together was even more painful. Ohno felt Nino’s hand climbing up his back and clutching his shirt. Ohno knew that Nino was scared, more scared than he was. He was only acting tough for his sake. He pulled back and hugged him, making sure he rests Nino’s head well on his shoulder.

“Satoshi, what will happen to us?” Nino’s voice cracked between his sobs.  
Ohno hugged him tighter, making sure he was fully embracing Nino’s shaking body “there will always be us, Kazu” he assured almost in a whisper “Always”

 ***

Ohno sighed deeply as he dropped himself on the couch in his green room. The drama filming was still yet to finish that day. No matter how tired he felt, he had no choice but to take brief breaks.

And on those breaks, he chose to use them to text Nino or maybe secretly calling him when he was sure nobody was around. It’s not like Nino was quick to answer. Nino barely even contributed to their group chat Jun has created.

Ohno kept telling himself it was enough Nino made time to reply his messages few days later. Even though the replies were mainly “I miss you” or “let’s hang in there”. Sometimes Ohno was doubtful and sometimes he may have even cried thinking Nino was remotely saying those things. But he always consoled himself by thinking Nino must be busy.

It’s Hollywood and he’s filming two movies; he must be busy and he must be too tired.

But Nino wasn’t too busy nor too tired. Nino was dying every time he received a text message or a LINE notification.  
Those cute LINE stickers Ohno sent to cheer him up didn’t actually. They made him sick inside from how much he wanted to be there with him.

He was only able to say the usual thing, I miss you. He didn’t want Ohno to feel like he was too weak. He wanted him to be strong for both of them. But Nino didn’t know behind those cute stickers, was a crying Ohno longing so hard to just hold his hand. 1 year is too much already, how will they survive another one?

Even though the management had already denied everything and made the effort to calm everything down. Doing their own thing to shut the media up, they still needed to separate them for a while until they can be back as a group.

It was getting too hard and impossible to withstand.

It was an outdoor location shoot day for Nino. But rain decided it was not.

Lucky for Nino, who wasn’t feeling like doing anything, shooting was canceled. He stared out of the window for that strangely he developed a way to soothe his loud emotions and mind by staring at the rain.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He lazily asked “Who is it?” Nino looked at the intercom screen.

“Mail..ah..Deriburi…for you” A man wearing a parker and a cap drenched in rain answered in weird English, Nino thought.

“I didn’t order anything” he said annoyed and closed the intercom.

The doorbell rang again. Nino pressed the button impatiently “What?”

“you must..ah..get” the man tried again

Nino’s body froze and his heart pounded hard in his ears. That voice, that small figure and that weird English, how could he not realize it sooner. He carefully opened the door, afraid of disappointment.

“c-come in” his voice failing to come out. The other man was dripping and shaking as he placed the box slowly on the floor. As soon as Nino heard the door click closed. He grabbed the man’s shoulder and aggressively threw the hat away. Underneath, as he expected, was Ohno completely drenched, his hair messily stuck to the sides of his face.

Ohno’s eyes anticipating, Nino’s still trying to process the reality.

“Kazunari…” Ohno’s voice came as shaky as Nino expected.

Nino pulled Ohno’s arm and held him close and tight. Feeling Ohno’s cold shivering body, Nino hugged him with more force. Afraid it might be another dream, Nino pulled back and held Ohno’s face then touched, caressed it and clutched it repeatedly.

“You’re here” Nino whispered “for real?”

Ohno nodded “I couldn’t bear it”

“How did you, I mean, wait” Nino’s breath was running out as his heart raced “Does J know?”

Ohno held Nino’s arms as if he’d disappear any second “It doesn’t matter”

Ohno cried “I don’t know how either” Ohno paused to look deeper into Nino’s eyes; to confirm he wasn’t dreaming either “All I remember is Aiba giving me the address and then the next thing I know, I am by your door hoping Aiba didn’t give me the wrong address” Ohno talked fast and Nino stared at him unbelievably “Kazu, they wouldn’t let me…” Ohno gasped for air “no matter how much I begged them, I wanted to see you, so bad, Kazu, so bad I cried every night. I missed you so much I thought I’d d-” Ohno was interrupted.

Before he knew it, Nino’s lips were confirming by silent words how bad he missed him too. They were confirming how bad he wanted to be with him too, how much he also cried helplessly too. Only then, Ohno knew why his messages and calls were ignored. They were hurting Nino; they were feeding the hurt Nino felt from being so far away from him.

“This is real” Ohno smiled through his intermittent unsteady breaths.  
“it is” Nino laughed and looked up, his hands firmly clutching Ohno’s. “but wait” he said alarmed.

“hmm?”

“J doesn’t know about this?” Nino feared this might make it worse for the others  
Ohno shook his head with a smile “No, and I honestly don’t care about anything right now” he laughed lightly “I am glad they let you give the address to Aiba though. He was so easy to win over. A couple of tears and bam I have the address” Ohno decided telling Nino that he threatened Aiba he’d commit suicide if he didn’t was too much information.

Nino looked over Ohno’s shoulder smiling “And that box is your luggage?” he joked  
“I took the nearest flight, Kazu, what luggage are you talking about?”

“but wait, what if it is leaked that you took a flight to here!” Nino sounded sincerely worried.

Ohno put on his smug face “Do not underestimate Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya”

Nino laughed “yeah yeah I am sorry, so what did you do, Master?”

“Took a flight to Hawaii, then from Hawaii to your door” Ohno smiled

“oh my god, you must be-”

“Dead tired, yeah” Ohno interrupted laughing as he rolled his eyes. Nino only responded with a firm grip on Ohno’s hands and a “Thank you” his eyes misty and ready to run.

“Happy Birthday, Kazu” Ohno smiled and Nino laughed shyly “Although it’s almost over in an hour” Nino teased

“hey I still made it” Ohno pouted

“I love you, Satoshi” Nino held his tears back “There will always be us,indeed”


End file.
